


I built a friend

by Merthur_Klance_Hualian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Alec Banjamin song, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Heartache, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am sorry my babies, Male Friendship, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Suicide, pls I made myself cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthur_Klance_Hualian/pseuds/Merthur_Klance_Hualian
Summary: Story based soley on The song I built a friend by Alec Benjamin
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	I built a friend

It has always been two. Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

The latter was being bullied when Iwaizumi helped him and they have been inseparable ever since. Christmas was their special holiday where they would spend it in Hajime’s house. They would leave presents to each other in their respective stocking, they would make sure to decorate the whole house however they pleased. They had so much fun together. They were certain they would be friends till the end of time. They had so much fun together, be it Godzilla or Aliens they did everything together. 

Then it was time for Iwaizumi to move to a different college. They spent all the days they had left together then cried their eyes out on the last. Iwaizumi would look at pictures with Oikawa and all the fun they had, years to come. 

He met Ayako in graduation. They fell in love faster than they would believe. They spent every moment together. He invited her over for Christmas asking Oikawa for next year, while sending his best wishes. They had become official over Christmas and met Iwaizumi’s parents. 

Now it was time to meet his oldest friend. He was excited to tell everything which happened in the past years. He came home to a slightly ajar door. Calling Oikawa’s name and receiving no response, he slowly walked in cautious of the steps he had passed million times before. 

He found him on the table they had meal together with a note written in messy cursive, he wrote, he wasn’t stable after all. Next to him, an empty glass of water and a several packets of empty sleeping pills. 

They used to have so much fun together, They thought they would be friends forever. 


End file.
